


Day 19: Scary Movie Night

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Horror, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining Keith (Voltron), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is some blankets and some gore to get closer as a team.Part 19 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 19: Scary Movie Night

**Day 19: Scary Movie Night**

 

“Keith! Keith! Keith!” a voice, disgustingly Lance’s voice, yelled from the other side of the large, metal Altean door.

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang. _

“Keeeeeiiiith. I know you’re in there!”

With a sigh, knowing the Cuban boy would never ease up, Keith removed his knife from under his pillow and put the blade in it’s holster on his belt. “What is it Lance?”

“Finally! I was starting to think you were dead!”

Keith rolled his eyes and asked again in a  _ slightly  _ more annoyed tone than before. “What. Do. You. Want. Lance?”

"Pidge is setting up the projector in the lounge. We are having a scary movie night so you  _ have _ to join us.”

Well...that didn’t sound too bad. Keith was actually a fan of horror movies whenever he could get his hands on one. It distracted him from whatever was going on around him in his life. Keith didn’t really  _ need  _ a distraction right now, it has only been a couple weeks since they left, but maybe...for fun…

The Korean stood from his bed and without saying anything to the tanned boy definitely still waiting on the other side, opened the contraption of a door. Said teen had his hand raised as if to knock on the door again but slowly lowered it with a smile when he saw the mullet haired boy.

“You ready to do this?”

Keith rolled his eyes “Lead the way, sharpshooter.”

 

After some typical bickering in the halls, they soon found themselves in the lounge. But it was different compared to what it looked like earlier this morning when Keith last saw it. Now it was covered in more blankets and pillows than Keith even thought were in the castle. It looked like one giant nest, and by the looks of it, their very own pigeon made it all.

“Wow.” Pidge said sarcastically from the floor, hooking her computer to the projector on the floor “I didn’t actually think you would be able to get him here.”

“What can I say?” Lance boasted as he sat in the mess of pillows, leaving Keith to stand there awkwardly. “I just used my natural charm.”

“Sooo…” she turned to Keith “He annoyed you out of your room?”

“Bingo.”

“Keeeeiiiith!” Lance whined from the floor “C’mon man! Don’t sell me out like that!”

“What did you want me to do? Lie?”

The blue paladin threw a pillow at his face, to which the black haired man caught it easily “Shut up Keith.”

The green and red paladin laughed quietly together at Lance’s pout before settling in. “Is anyone else coming?”

“Nah.” Pidge answered with a shrug, the movie now projected on the wall with a giant play button in the middle. “Not right now anyway. Hunk will join us later. He said he needed to ‘prepare himself’. Allura, Coran and Shiro are talking business right now, but they should be here by the next movie. I think.”

“Enough talking. Let’s get this show on the road!” Lance shouted from his spot on Keith’s right. “We don’t have all night!”

Neither Keith nor Pidge bothered to correct him, instead they opted for starting the movie.

 

About halfway through the film, Hunk walked in with two trays of goodies. Without a word, he set them down in front of the trio and sat himself down on the couch behind them. Keith didn’t miss the way his hands shook and subtly laid back just enough to rest his back on Hunk’s legs.

 

After the beginning credits of the second movie, this one was an Altean one that they found in some sort of storage closet on the ship, Shiro, Allura and Coran walked into the room. Shiro sat on the floor next to Pidge while Allura and Coran sat on either side of Hunk. Everyone covered in a mound of blankets as the first scream ripped through the television set.

It was during the second movie that Keith found himself observing the others rather than the movie itself. It seemed there were two categories when it came to his...companions and horror movies. Well, at least Altean ones. Those who were unaffected, and those who were.

Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and himself fell into the first category. That didn’t mean they were not enjoying the movie, of course. But the scare tactics didn’t have the desired effect and all four of them sat more leisurely and loose. Enjoying the movie for what it was rather than fearing the creatures on screen.

On the other side of the coin was Coran, Hunk, and Lance. Now while Coran and Hunk were more...vocal about the film, Lance seemed to be shaking. If the Korean had to guess it was part because of fear, and part trying to hold back a yell. Now Lance gave in a few times too, it just didn’t match the other two’s protests.

Before Keith turned his attention back to the film fully, he glanced over at Lance once more. He was shaking slightly, skin a paler shade than it’s usual tan, and eyes blown wide. On top of the large blanket that covered the four on the floor were his hands clenched tightly, nails almost breaking the smooth, tanned skin.

Without thinking of the consequences, just like most of his actions, Keith’s pale hand took a hold of Lance’s tanned one. He felt the other teen still under his fingers, but refused to look at him. Rather, he blankly looked at the TV, although his attention was definitely not on the moving images. All he could think of was how his pulse was racing faster than when he did his first flight simulation, or that he was embarrassed he did that without saying anything. Lance was probably  _ revolted  _ at the idea of his rivals hand on his own. It has only been a few weeks and yet somehow Keith had managed to just utterly  _ ruin everything, again. _

But...just as fast as the thoughts invaded his mind, they left as strong fingers wrapped in between his own in a comforting squeeze. Whether it was for Keith or for himself, the shorter wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter either way. The Korean gave a squeeze back, eyes never leaving the screen in front of them.

 

And yet, even as some poor alien girl's guts spilled onto the floor of what seemed to be a hospital, Keith couldn’t stop the small smile from forcing its way onto his lips.


End file.
